doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Munch Madness: Little Caesars vs. Papa John's with John Gemberling
"Munch Madness: Little Caesars vs. Papa John's with John Gemberling" is Episode 144 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with John Gemberling. "Munch Madness: Little Caesars vs. Papa John's with John Gemberling" was released on March 8, 2018. Synopsis Actor and comedian John Gemberling (Broad City, A Futile and Stupid Gesture) returns to help Mitch and Wiger judge the first round of Munch Madness, their annual chain restaurant tournament, as pizzerias Little Caesars and Papa John's go head-to-head. Some avocado oil chips get taste-tested in another edition of Chips Inhale: Res-Chew Rangers. Nick's intro 1959: Mike Ilitch, a Marine Corps veteran and retired minor league baseball player, partners with his wife Marian to open a pizzeria in suburban Detroit. 1984: a pizzeria is opened in Jeffersonville, Indiana by John Schnatter who, like many rich capitalists who hold themselves up as paragons of the meritocracy, was able to start his business because of financial aid from his father. As the Ilitches turned their Motor City original into a value-oriented nationwide pizza chain, they would also become extraordinary philanthropists, running a charity that provides hot and ready food to disaster-struck areas, launching a foundation that helps veterans rejoin the civilians workforce, and personally paying the rent of civil rights hero Rosa Parks until her death. Meanwhile, as Schnatter's pizza chain expanded beyond the borders of the Hoosier State, so too did his legal troubles and P.R. struggles as his company was hit with numerous lawsuits for unpaid wages and false advertising and deal with its plastic surgery-scarred CEO publicly whining about paying for his employee's health insurance and how protests against police violence impacted his bottom line. But there are no bonus points for corporate ethics here in Kitchen Stadium. It's all about the taste of that zesty pie. Will it be the chain with the absurdist commercials and the toga-clad cartoon mascot whose catchphrase is "Pizza Pizza"? Or will it be the corporation whose ads feature alleged PED-user Payton Manning and Schnatter himself, who combines the acting talent of M. Night Shyamalan with a physical appearance of a melting wax figure of Rob Lowe? This week on Doughboys: the third match-up of the quarterfinal round of Munch Madness: The Tournament of Chompions: The Slice Is Right: CEO Region - Little Caesars vs. Papa John's. Let's a-go! The Slice Is Right CEO Region Rules: # Pizza only. Sides stay on the sidelines, drinks stay in the Gatorade jugs on the sidelines. # Level playing field, all things equally matched. # From each chain, sample one cheese pizza on default crust and one wildcard pizza. # The ratings are out of 10 college basketball scholarships, and they rate: overall, appearance, cheese, sauce, crust, toppings, X factor. # The winning pizza is sent to the Leaning Tower Of Pisa, to feed the engineers who are straightening it out. The losing pizza goes to The Eiffel Tower, because they don't like pizza there. Today's order: Little Caesar's classic cheese Little Caesar's 3 Meat Treat (pepperoni, sausage, bacon) Papa John's cheese Papa John's The Meats (pepperoni, sausage, beef, bacon, Canadian Bacon) Chips Inhale: Res-Chew Rangers In this segment, they have a bunch of chips and they eat them all. Today they try Kettle Brand Avocado Oil Chips. There are 3 flavors: Chili Lime, Tropical Salsa, and Hawaiian Barbecue. They all liked Hawaiian Barbecue the best, and Tropical Salsa least. Roast Mitchy 2 Spoonz Quotes #hashtags none The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)